You Don't Leave Friends Behind
by ClementineTWDG
Summary: Before the world went to hell, Clementine and Amy were the best of friends. But after Amy loses everything in the first few days, and, as what she believed, her best friend, she turns cold and strives only to survive. Will Amy Give in to this endless bout of loss, or find hope in it and maybe even A familiar face? (Please review! In progress)
1. Chapter 1

Four days pre apocalypse.

Clementine stood anxiously by her back porch, kicking a soccer ball over and over against a garbage can. The loud _KLANG KLANG _sound it produced echoed up and down her neighborhood. Nothing seemed to care, though, and even the birds were still attempting to sing over her racket.

_Creak..._

Hearing a noise behind her, Clem looked up from her game. She glanced over towards her tree house, where the sound came from. The fence that separated her backyard from her best friend, Amy's, yard was just behind it. She could swear she saw something move.

"...Hello?" Clem called nervously.

Clementine picked up her soccer ball and began to approach the tree house. She was getting scared now, tiptoeing until she was directly beneath the structure.

A tree branch shook, sending leaves wafting down. Clementine jumped back in surprise before realizing it was harmless.

Something was in her tree house.

But what?

Clementine took hold of a tree branch. She gently set the ball down beside her feet, careful to insure that it didn't roll and alert whatever was in her tree of her arrival. After accomplishing a firm grip, she swung one leg over and hoisted herself up. After briefly regaining her balance, Clem reached up and took hold of the wooden platform leading up to tree house and pulled herself up. Then, She entered the tree house.

It was empty, as though it seemed.

She immediately spotted a green duffle bag hastily stuffed in the farthest corner. It seemed that someone had attempted to quickly conceal it, but had failed. Some of the toys that Clementine had organized earlier on were strewn all over, and her favorite blanket was thrown on top. Clementine smiled.

"Amy, come on out." Clementine said, rolling her eyes.

"Aw, man! How'd you know?"

Clem turned to look right into Amy's face. She was hanging upside down from above the doorway.

"Ha! You look like Spiderman!" Clementine pointed out, stiffling a giggle.

"Do I?"

"You should see yourself."

"Kinda hard to, Clem. As you can see." Amy joked. In one quick motion she took hold of the doorway with both hands and flipped over to land on her feet.

"Show off." Clem smiled.

Amy smiled.

"You need to try harder to hide your stuff, Amy." Clementine added.

"Yeah? Well, you didn't exactly give me any time." Amy said, approaching her duffle bag. "I WAS going to scare you and make up for it, but you know... you caught me, as always."

She knelt down next to the pile of animals and assorted toys and began to organize them. Putting them into their proper places.

"Nice hat." Amy said over her shoulder.

Clem reached up to touch her hat. She had completely forgotten she was wearing it.

"Thanks" she said as she knelt down next to Amy. "My dad said I could borrow it while he's away with my mom in Savannah. Their leaving tomorrow, did you know that?"

"Nope" Amy answered. "But I like it, it looks good on you."

Smiling, Clementine sat down next to Amy and helped her finish cleaning.

TWO HOURS LATER.

"Honey, can you go get Clem? Its dinnertime and I'm sure Amy's parents want her home by now." Diana called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, one minute, hon," He answered. He had his eyes glued to the television set intently. The news was on, and Diana looked up to see what he was watching.

_'Breaking news update about the Lee Everett trial. The former UGA professor has now been charged with the murder of two individuals, including his Ex-wife and a state senator. Police say-'_

Diana appeared and and pressed the _off _button on the remote. He looked up at her, surprised.

"Can you believe this guy, Diana? I'm glad he's off the streets now, I mean, who KNOWS how many more people he could've killed after that."

He glanced up at her.

"What?"

"Quit changing the subject. Go." She said, giving him a fake glare.

Putting his hands in the air like he was surrendering, he stood and walked towards the sliding glass door.

"Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going." He joked, going along with it.

He placed his palm on the sliding glass door. He heard giggling coming from his daughters tree house. Smiling, he pulled the door open.

"Hey girls, where are ya?" he called into the dimming sunlight.

"Up here, Daddy!" Clementine answered.

AMY'S POV

"Hey, sweet pea. Mommy says its time for Amy to go home. Its dinnertime, You can see each other again tomorrow when Sandra gets here. We have to pack for Savannah." Amy heard Ed yell.

After sharing a disappointed look, Clementine stood and gave her father the 'okay' signal. She sighed and turned back to Amy.

"Well, I guess you gotta go." Clem said. "Need help with your bag?"

"Nah, I got it." Amy said. "Speaking of which..."

"What?" Clem asked.

Amy raced over to her bag, and began to search through it. She pulled out a notebook with multiple drawings hanging out, some clothes and a couple coloring books before she finally seemed to find what she looking for.

"Here" she said, sitting next to Clem. "I bought it for us."

Amy handed a small box to Clem. The box had BFF written in large black letters scrawled across the top. Clementine opened it to reveal one of those friendship necklaces that you could split in half and give one half to someone else.

_Best friends forever._

"Oh my gosh, Amy! I love it!" Clementine squealed. She turned and embraced Amy in a tight hug.

Smiling, Amy hugged her back.

"Now, its official." she joked before pulling away.

Amy helped Clementine put it on. Then, Amy put her half around her neck.

"Thanks, Amy." Clementine said.

"Thats what best friend are for." Amy said. She swung her neon green duffle bag over her shoulder and began to to make her way down the tree.

"You Don't Leave Friends Behind!" Clem said, quoting from a TV show the girls watched.

"Ever!" Amy said added, before hopping her fence and disappearing into her house.

Clementine wished she held on a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2 Jesus

**FOUR DAYS LATER.**

Amy hated the bus.

The smelly seats, the crowded hallway. The loud yells and screams of the younger kids in front of her and the gossiping whispers coming from the older kids behind her. The random objects that fly and land in your lap when your not looking, and worse when you don't know what it is. Ew, right?

She sat slouched in an awkward position in one of the front seats, near the door. When she gets to her stop she likes having less of a risk of tripping on some careless kids foot on her way out.

If only Clem rode her bus. Then Amy would go right ahead and fight over those seats beside her.

But yet, after a long day of unnecessary learning, here she was sitting in the big yellow prison on her way home.

"Hey Lamy Amy, something wrong?"

Oh God...

"Can it, Tyler." Amy hissed, annoyed. Tyler was such a jerk, and that fact that he always sat across from her made it that much worse. Tyler, the walking cliche of elementary school. She was glad he was a fifth grader, and moving on next year. Maybe in Middle School he would get the same treatment that he gave all the younger kids that he bullied daily. There was a word for that, what was it, karma?

"Hey, calm down, i was just wondering if there is anything BOTHERING you." he said, for some odd reason emphasizing the word 'bothering'. His cronies started snickering at this.

"Yea. YOU are." Amy shot back.

Tyler looked annoyed at this.

"That was so funny, I forgot to laugh." Tyler added.

"oops, I'm sorry your mind doesn't have a lot of capacity, I keep forgetting, my mistake." She sneered back.

Tyler glared.

After awhile, he smirked and turned back to his buddies, thinking he won.

Sighing, Amy turned to stare our the bus window.

the seemingly hundredth police car drove by her window, lights and wrens blaring as it made its way back towards the city.

"man, there are a lot of police cars today." Somebody said.

"probably escorting that Everett guy. Did you hear a murdered what, two people?"

"nah, man. I heard it was only one." Someone responded.

"even if it was, why are they heading towards the city?"

Amy tuned them out. Instead trying to think about what she could do with Clementine when she got home. She had the entire evening planned out.

Suddenly, Amy was knocked out of her thoughts when the bus came to an abrupt stop. Skidding several feet forward before coming to a inches from a group of crashed cars. Broken glass and shards of metal littered the road, and traffic was starting to get packed in both directions.

"Jesus..." Amy heard the bus driver say.

people were running their way. towards the bus. Running, waving their arms, Screaming and sprinting away from the city, climbing over smashed cars, running through broken glass, and over...

"Jesus" Amy whispered in horror.

dead bodies.

but what were they running from?

her bus driver leaned forward to get a better look. Something was moving underneath the wreckage. A body!

the driver unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed his first aid kit.

"Kids, stay in here and don't get out of your seats. I'll be right back." He said as he opened the door.

big mistake. BIG.

The second he did, several groaning people who had probably been banging on the door fell in. They had bloodshot eyes with white pupils, and their skin was rotten and torn. One guy was missing half his arm whilst another had no legs.

"shit!" The bus driver said, bending down. "Are you okay? Goddamn, how bad was that car crash? Sir?"

second biggest mistake.

Amy gasped as other kids screamed. One of the monsters had lunged forward and bitten their driver on the shoulder. He tried to brush it off, alarmed, but three other monsters took advantage of the situation. They overwhelmed him, all of the monsters, and tore him apart. Kids screamed as they tried to back away from the monsters, but some kids were to late. Three got pulled in and eaten alive. Amy felt like she was going to throw up. The stench and the site...

the kids piled up against each other, trying to get as far back as they could. But more and more of those things boarded the bus every second, and they were making their way through the tight hallway. Multiple kids were trying to kick out the back window.

"help!"

Amy whirled around to see Tyler fighting off a monster, or at least trying to. The monster had the upper hand, whilst Tyler was pressed against the window.

"Tyler!" She yelled.

a weird suction sound came from behind her, and she looked behind her to see that the kids had managed to kick the window out, and they were piling out.

"Amy!" Tyler begged.

she saw a pair of scissors on the ground in front of her, but monsters were closing in.

what now?

**ha! What Does Amy do? Please leave a review and find out! This isn't exactly a choose your own adventure, but feel free to vote if you wish! Thanks! Remember, let me know if I double posted a paragraph or something, or if something doesn't make grammatical sense. I want this to be best quality, and it's kinda hard when I'm typing with my IPad lol. Thanks for reading, and until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: karma?

**A/N Thank you for you're continued support, Aspect of Unoriginal Thought! And thank you for reviweing, Infected Elite. I promise I won't disappoint you guys!**

**(psst, Aspect, did I do better with my "I's"?)**

"Amy, please!"

Amy stared at the scissors, uncertain. Regret shone in her blue eyes as fear of the monsters overtook her. She couldn't bring herself to save him. He didn't deserve this, but...

She couldn't do it.

Karma.

"... I'm sorry, Tyler" she said sadly, hanging her head in shame.

She grabbed her green duffle bag as fast as she could and raced towards the back. Swinging one leg over the broken window, the monsters swept over Tyler. She cringed and squeezed her eyes shut as she heard him cry out. Trying to block it out.

"What?! No, Am-aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHH!" Tyler screamed.

She turned just as a monster leaned in and tore his throat out. His eyes rolled back and he made a gurgled cry, blood spurting from the wound. another monster tore a chunk from his arm, and finally, one stuck its hand in his stomach and pulled out his intestines, sticking it into its mouth in the process. His body slumped limp against the wall as more monsters consumed him, blocking him from Amy's view.

Amy felt sick.

She threw up.

She stumbled out of the bus, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Kids ran screaming in all directions, mixed in with terrified adults. Several gunshots rang out. Adults and people alike feel dead. Amy couldn't see through the mass of moving people. She began running, attempting to make her way towards her neighborhood. She was terrified. She ran by several cars.

Then-

"...Graahhhah"

"Ah!"

Something grabbed Amy's ankle from underneath one of the cars. She fell face-first. A sharp pain came from her palm as a piece of broken glass got partially lodged in her right hand. Blood seeped around it, and tears formed in her eyes. She began trying to pry her foot away from whatever was holding her leg. She managed to look over her shoulder to see that it was a monster.

"No! Let go of me!" she cried out, panic edged her voice.

The monster was caught underneath a crashed car, and it writhing around, eagerly trying to get her leg in to its waiting mouth.

"Someone help!" Amy pleaded. There was plenty of people running on the street, but none stopped to help her. No-one.

Amy noticed that there was a another piece of glass lying near her hand, and she grabbed it with her good hand. she didn't know what to do with it, but with one good thrust she lodged it in the monsters head. Ultimetly silencing it as blood pulsed from its wound. Amy pulled her foot from its death grasp and backed away. Breathing hard. Still, people raced by screaming their heads off. She protectively shielded her hand as she made her way to the side of the road.

She slipped in puddles of blood as she ran. She fell multiple times, staining her shirt red. The crimson liquid soaked through and chilled her skin.

She ran.

She ran past people getting their faces torn apart. She ran past people wounded and begging for help, though receiving none.

Monsters reached out to grab her, but to no avail. Pure luck was in control now.

she blindly swung her arms out. Hoping that this luck would last.

Then, something grabbed her by the back of her sweatshirt. They pulled her behind a truck and spun her around.

Amy screamed and shut her eyes, preparing to feel her neck be torn out.

"Holy shit... Thank god you're alright!"

immediatly recognizing the voice, Amy's eyes fluttered open. Where she looked straight into the eyes of her father.

"daddy!" She exclaimed, and fell into his arms. He pulled her in to a close embrace, weeping tears of joy.

he noticed that her shirt and face was coated with blood, and she was shaking. He glanced around, making sure no monsters were near, and he lifted her up and pulled her between him and the car, shielding her from gunfire and the monsters.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? Is this YOUR blood?!" He demanded.

she looked down, and then at her hand.

"...not all of it"

"Jesus..." He whispered. He pulled her in to another warm hug. "It's okay... I got you now."

"daddy... What's happening? Why are people dying?" She whispered into his shoulder. "What's going on?"

Someone ran by screaming, and he covered Amy's eyes as they fell and got devoured.

"... I don't know, honey." He answered honestly.

She pulled away.

"where is mom?" She demanded.

"I don't know that either, honey." He answered. "Her plane was supposed to land an hour ago... I'm not sure. But we have to get somewhere safe. You understand?"

Amy wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.

"just hold my hand. We're going to get home tonight, but we have to hide somewhere else until then. Let's go, Stay close to me."

She took his hand, flinching from the gunfire that echoed in the distance.

then they took of running across the street.


	4. Chapter 4 accidents

They ran along the road, passing so many people who needed help.

When Amy began lagging behind, her father had lifted her into his arms and carried her. Cradling her in his arms. She shut her eyes and held her injured hand by the wrist. The shard of glass was lodged pretty deep, and it hurt like crazy.

"Its okay, baby girl, I'm going to keep you safe..." He promised. Determined, this time, to keep it.

but he couldn't think about THAT now.

She began crying into his shoulder.

"shh... Its going to be okay..." he soothed, rubbing her back as he frantically looked for a place to hide.

He spotted a large van crashed against a tree just off the highway, and there were no monsters nor people near it. The back doors were open wide and there was a lot of room inside of it. He jumped the guard rail and raced down the hill towards it.

He gently set Amy down inside of the vehicle, before turning and slamming both doors shut.

"Daddy... a-are we safe n-now?" she asked, curling up against the far wall. The cold, grey steel feeling soaked through her clothing and chilled her to the bone.

Her dad began shoving boxes against the doors. They were on pretty level ground, so nothing was sliding anywhere.

"Why are you doing that?" Amy added, wincing at her hand.

"Urgh... to keep those things away from us. The fucking door-lock-thing is screwed to hell...uh... oops"

He realized what he said, and he knew what she was about to say.

"Dad! You said a swear!" Amy protested. Trying her best to give him a stern face through her pain. She hated when people cussed, especially her dad.

Her dad wiped sweat from his forehead when he was done. He walked over and sat next to his daughter, against the wall.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I know, don't ever say that, okay?"

"Yeah, I know... Ow!"

"How's that hand doing?" he whispered, pulling her in closer to his side and looking at her hand.

"Not good." She said through gritted teeth, pulling her hand up so he could see it. "C-can you fix it? It hurts."

He stared at the wound, studying it. Honestly he didn't know what to do. He wasn't a goddamn doctor.

"Um..." He said in thought, putting one hand gently on her wrist.

He gripped the piece of glass in his right hand, she flinched in pain at this, and attempted to retract her arm from him.

"Daddy? What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

Man, this glass was really far in...

"Sweetheart, close your eyes, this will hurt only for a second."

She did, but she was still flinching in expectation.

He pulled. Hard.

"OW!" she screeched, trying to pull her hand away from him. The piece of glass came out with a sucking sound, and blood began pulsing from the wound.

"Ow! Daddy-" she whimpered, tears flowing from her eyes again.

"Shh, its okay..." He whispered. Frantically looking around for a bandage. Shit, he needs to think crap like this through, or else he and Amy... aren't going to last long.

Don't think like that.

He pulled his tie off of his neck, and began wrapping it around her hand in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She allowed him to this.

"That hurt!" she snapped, but not in an aggressive way. She could feel some relief from having it taken out.

After he was done wrapping it tightly and tying a knot, she protectively pulled her hand in, away from him. Tears were still evident in her eyes. He then pulled her crying form close to his side again.

"I'm sorry, honey, all of this shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry you saw all of that... Outside." he whispered into her ear.

"I... I... she stuttered. "I guess it's okay..."

"No, it's not okay. It's just... You...you could... Never mind."

Giving her father a questioning look, Amy tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. But instead, that just smeared more blood and dirt onto her face. She didn't seem to notice though, either that, or she was ignoring it.

"I could what?"

"ugh... Forget I said anything. I'll... Tell you another time."

Amy looked like she was about to protest, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Im sorry, sweetie, I shouldn't have said anything." He added.

She looked at her feet.

"...no, I'm sorry." she said.

"For what?"

"never mind." She said. "I'm just sorry."

He stared at her, and she looked defiantly at him, obviously not going to say anything more, so he best not try.

"Its okay, just... get some sleep. I'll keep you safe, I promise." He said, giving up.

"but what about you?"

"Me? Nah, I'm fine." He said, though unconvincingly. Amy knew that he was tired. "After a day like this? I'm pretty wide awake."

She frowned.

"I know you're lying daddy, I'm not stupid." She grumbled.

"Of course you're not! I never said you were."

She stared at her hands.

Her dad sighed, removing his dress coat and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Just please rest, for me. I'll keep a watch for monsters."

She finally gave in, besides, she WAS tired.

He smiled in victory as she leaned against him, feeling his warmth.

"I love you, Amy" he added, kissing her on the forehead. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Amy nodded, taking shaky breathes, and shut her eyes.

"I love you to, daddy."

...

"Amy! Sweetheart, wake up."

Amy opened her eyes to stare into the face of her dad. Behind him, sunlight filtered through the shattered windows.

"Cmon sweetie, were... 'Going home' today, and I need you to stay attentive, alert, serious, and focused." He said. "This is not last night, okay? This is dangerous now, and we have to make sure that we get home in one piece. Who knows what's out there today."

She rubbed her eyes, still trying to wake up.

"What's attentive mean?" She asked innocently.

He stopped, his palm on the door handle.

"uh... It means that your... Paying attention, honey, that's all. Now when i open this door, you have to be just that, okay?"

Amy nodded.

He signaled for her to stay quite, and then he turned towards the doors again.

"Ready?" He asked, but then he just swung the door open. Not waiting for her response. He listened.

Nothing.

He leaned further out.

Still nothing.

He stepped outside. There was still no sound.

He turned back towards the doors, where Amy was standing in the entrance.

"All clear. Come on-"

**BANG!**

"Ah! Fuck!" Her dad cursed, clutching his right knee. A bullet hole was on the side, going clean through. He fell over on his side, groaning in pain.

"Daddy!" Amy squealed in panic, racing to her dads side.

"I got one, Kevin! I got a walker!" Someone yelled triumphantly. In the distance.

"You did? Good job! Is that- oh, shit! Goddamnit, Kyle, that's a person!" Another man responded.

"it is?!"

"Yes! Fucking hell, way to fucking go!" He scolded, "You always fuck things up!"

Amy heard footsteps racing her way, but she didn't care.

"Daddy?" She whimpered, leaning down next to him.

"I'm okay, honey, it's just-ah! it's just my leg." He said through gritted teeth, his hands gripping his bleeding wound. The blood welled around and through his fingers. Leaking down his pants and skin.

"Sir! Oh my god, are you okay?" One of the men said, drawing closer.

"Amy, stay- Ergh! Ugh, God. Okay, just stay behind me, okay? Just help me stand up, and don't approach them."

Amy helped her dad stand just as the two men burst into the clearing.

"Sir?" The older of the two men asked.


	5. Chapter 5 Kevin and Kyle

"Stay the hell away from us, _friends._" Amy's dad hissed. Amy ducked behind her dad, trying to avoid the stares of the two men.

the duo glanced at each other uncertainly. Holding their guns tight to their chests.

"hey man, look. We're cool." The younger man said.

"Yes. what my idiot brother here did was fucking stupid." The other one added, glaring at his said-sibling.

"STUPID?! I was doing what you told me to!" The younger man retaliated.

"I didn't say 'shoot goddamn strangers' I said shoot monsters!"

"Well, alrighty then, smartass, I guess Ill just shoot you to, you fucking asshole!"

"Calm the hell down!" Amy's dad interfered. "My daughter is here!"

The older man looked down at Amy.

"Ah, shit, Kyle! Look what you did."

He tried to wave at her in a friendly manner.

She didn't respond.

Frowning, he stood. Adressing himself towards her dad.

"The name is Kevin. And this is my annoying little brother, Kyle." he said, gesturing towards who Amy assumed was Kyle.

"Fuck you."

Amy's dad narrowed his eyes warily at them.

"My name is Wyatt." he said. "And this is my only daughter, Amy."

The two men acknowledged this.

Kevin stepped forward. He had a small brown beard that had hints of grey in it. The beard was like a goatee, finding its way all the way around his mouth. Unlike Kyle, who's face was clean shaven. Kevin was wearing a large blue coat and black sweats with blood splattered on them. Kyle had a green sweatshirt with blue jeans. His hair was a light blonde color. Both they're eyes were brown.

"We can help you." Kevin offered, putting his gun down. "We did this, we can help make it right."

Kyle looked hesitant.

Kevin glared at his younger brother.

"Put your gun down, you fucking idiot."

Kyle dropped his rifle dramatically. Obviously in a terrible mood.

Wyatt glared, before groaning in pain. He collapsed backwards slightly due to his wounded knee.

Kyle watched, actually showing signs of amusement, while Kevin raced forward to support Wyatt.

"Get... Oof... Away from..." Wyatt tried, but his knee hurt to much.

"Look man, I'm tryin to help."

Kyle snorted in annoyance.

"Okay, mate. Our trucks just up the hill. C'mon, we'll take you with us."

Kyle spun around in surprise.

"Fuck no!" He yelled. "To hell with them, Kevin! We gotta focus on ourselves! We're whats important right now! Not some little girl and her dogshit dad!"

"hey, buddy, watch it." Amy's dad hissed.

Kevin frowned sadly at his younger brother,

"I'm disappointed in you, Kyle." He growled, before swinging Wyatts arms over his shoulder and hoisting him up. He supported Wyatt and started leading him back up the hill. Wyatt groaned in pain.

Amy tore her eyes away from them momentarily and glanced over at Kyle.

Kyle looked like he was seething. Amy made eye contact with him. His gaze burned holes through her. He carelessly pointed his gun around. Near her proximity.

"the fuck you lookin at, girlie?" He spat.

Amy yelped and raced towards her dads side.

Kyle laughed.

Kevin was talking to Wyatt as she approached them. Low whispers that she could barely hear. She inched over and held her dads hand.

He looked down at her blue eye and smiled.

"What's wrong with him?" Wyatt asked, turning back to Kyle. Kevin raised his brow at Wyatt.

"lots of things. That kid can be a real asshole sometimes. But he's my brother, so i deal with that shit." Kevin responded. "It's just... Our mom, ya know."

Amy looked towards her dad. Innocence in her gaze.

"Daddy? He said a swear."

"Who, me? Sorry, I will stop for-" Kevin started.

"No, him."

Amy pointed towards Kyle, who was lagging behind. he was holding his gun close to his chest in a protective manner, and he was mumbling something under his breathe. The two made eye contact again, and Kyle flashed his middle finger in a rude gesture towards Amy.

"Hey! That's not fu- er, I mean, that's not freakin cool, man!" He yelled to his brother. Hesitating only when he saw Amy flinch.

"What? Can't cuss no more, Kevin?"

Kevin looked saddened as they reached the top of the hill. Not that far ahead sat a blue Toyota Tundra with the front bumper smashed to hell. It was missing several windows. Including the front.

"what happened with you guys?" Wyatt asked as Kevin set him down.

"Oh, this? Fucking brother jacked my truck. Didn't pay for it, either." Kevin muttered.

Kyle came out of the woods looking pretty pissed off.

"Fuck you, Kevin."

Amy felt terrified. She ran over and shrunk down next to her dad with her eyes wide.

"Please, stop!"

Kevin looked guilty.

he opened the passengers side door, before moving a couple bags to the back. Then, he moved aside and pointed to the front seat.

"Climb in. I'll take a look at that leg of yours."

Wyatt obeyed.

Kevin bent down and started examining the wound. Wyatt groaned in pain every time he touched it. Blood was still leaking from the wound.

"Jesus Christ. It went clean through"

Kyle snorted in amusement.

He pulled his bag out and started collecting some medical supplies from it. Amy decided she didn't want to watch, and she went around the font of the truck to sit down.

She twiddled her thumbs for awhile, feeling absouloutly bored. She wished she had her friend with her. Maybe then she wouldn't be so bored.

If only clementine was here. She would know what to-

_Clementine_!

Realization hit Amy like a ton of bricks. She stumbled and she climbed to her feet. Trying to regain her balance as she made her way back around the car. Kyle was polishing the tip of his gun not that far away. He eyed Amy suspiciously as she grabbed and tugged on her fathers coat.

"Dad! We have to get home! Now!"


	6. Chapter 6 The Talk

Kevin drove the car while Amy and Wyatt sat awkwardly in the front seat. Stuffed together closer than what was considered comfortable. Kyle sat in the tail gate. Leaned against the windows with his gun armed and ready, looking for walkers. But he looked more like he was just relaxing.

Kevin let out a huff lf annoyance, leaning against his drivers side door. Pinching the bridge of his nose. Wyatt looked at him concerned, whislt Amy was on her knees eagerly stating out the window on her side.

"That boy just insnt the same." Kevin said. He looked back out again, just to see Kyle set his gun down and flip off a walker.

"Fuck you, bitch! Haha!" Kyle screamed. Standing and extending his arms in the air.

"what do you mean?" Wyatt said. He was still applying pressure to his leg wound, which was now bandaged and sterilized thanks to Kevin.

Kevin shrugged the question off.

"we lost our mom a couple years ago. He started to go down hill from there. He seemed to get worse and worse every day." Kevin turned a corner. "You see, believe it or not, he used to be quite a nice guy."

"did you handle the loss well?" Wyat questioned, gazing out the window.

Kevin looked down, before adjusting his shirt. "Well, better than he did."

Wyatt shook his head in understanding.

"anyway, hes my brother, and i try to look after him the best i can." Kevin said. He looked saddened as he glanced once more at his brother through the rear view mirror.

"... Somedays i think hes to far gone."

Wyatt rubbed his eyes tired.

"Maybe to should talk to him about it the next time he gets a you."

Kyle bit his lip as if in thought.

Kevin pulled into the street where Clementine and Amy lived. The second he stopped the car, Amy was out of there. She burst through the door and raced to not her house, but Clementines. She knocked on the door.

"Hello?" She called.

There was no response.

Amy turned the doorknob to find that it was oddly unlocked. She pushed it open, only to get hit by a horrid stench. She crinkled her nose in disgust and turned away, coughing. When she looked back, she recognized the limp body of the old neigborhood babysitter Sandra. Amy gasped and covered her mouth. Blood was everywhere. Coating the floors around her. Sandras face was caved in, looking as though something heavybhad beaten her to death. Worse, the body was fresh.

Wyatt came up the steps a little slower due to his injured leg, but when he saw the body, he raced to her side, ignoring his visible pain, and tried to sheild her eyes. But he was to late. She had already seen it.

"D-daddy! Daddy!" She whimpere, clutching on to her fahers arm. He responded by backing her back down the porch.

"listen, amy." He said. "Im going to go look for Clementine, okay? Ill be right back."

Amy nodded her shaking tiny head. Trying to stay brave.

Wyatt backed up and entered the house.

"Whats wrong, Kev? The little shits fucking BFF die?" Kyle asked smugly, leaning against the truck with the rifle in his left hand.

Kevin looked annoyed by that remark.

"Dont be a dick, Kyle." he snapped. "You think that bullshit is funny, but its not. So stop being an ass and actually be a fucking use for once!"

Kyle looked taken aback by that temark, and he carelessly pointed gun at his older brother.

"watch the attitude there, PAL." He snapped back.

Kevin advanced on Kyle, punching him and taking his gun. Kyle stumbled backwards from the blow, rubbing his face whilst trying to fight for the rifle. But Kevin won.

"I. Said. Fucking. Stop." Kevin hissed, pointing the gun threateningly at Kyle.

Kyle snorted and flipped Kevin off.

"what is it with you, Kyle?" Kevin demanded, throwing the gun into the tailgate and shoving Kyle away from the truck so that he couldnt retreive it.

"The fuck you talking about?" Kyle countered. Trying to brush the older siglings ams off him. But he wasnt strong enough.

"Its because of mom, isnt it?" Kevin demanded.

Kyle had anger on his face, but the glint of hurt in his eyes proved that Kevin had hit a soft spot.

"dont you fucking dare!" Kyle screamed, throwing a punch. Kevin caught it and slammed Kyle against a tree. Kule let out a yelp of minor pain and surprise before trying to push the older brother ofr.

Kevin got inches from Kyles face, staring right into Kyles eyes.

"You know whaT, Kyle? Im sick off this bullshit!" He roared. "I miss mom just as much as you do, but you know what? Im not a fucked up moron getting my ass in trouble every day of my life!"

"Dont!" Kyle warned. Were those tears in his eyes?

"BUT AT LEAST I LEARNED TO LET IT GO!" Kevin screamed.

Kyle stopped fighting, clearly broken and enraged. Kevin let his little brother go.

"Fuck... You..." He said through tears. He stumbled to his knees and collapsed, trying to regain his balance. He looked so weak.

Breahing hard, Kevin looked over at a very, very terrified Amy. She was shrinking against the side of the doorsteps, trying to back away from him.

"sorry you had to see that." Kevin sighed, he walked back over and retreived the rifle. He was going to hold on to this a while.

Wyatt solemnly opened the door of the house again, shutting it behind him. When he looked up, he looked shocked and confused at wha he saw. Kyle, bruised and broken on the ground, Kevin, weilding a shotgun while looking sweaty and angry, and Amy, backed up to the farthest wall from the two men. Literally shaking.

"Shes not in there, Amy. Im- What happened?"

Kevin looked over his shoulder, a glint of anger still in his eyes. He looked over at his exhausted brother once more, before turning back around. Keeping his head down.

"we talked." He said in a low tone.


	7. Chapter 7: to far gone

"What?! Shes not here?!" Amy fretted. After Kevin had gone back into the truck, her father had given her the news that her BEST FRIEND EVER was missing.

Wyatt shook his head sadly. Why did she have to hear shit like this? why did this have to happen?

"Amy, im sorry." He said sadly. "Please, I know its hard, but you got to-"

Amy turned and tried to enter Clementines house.

"No! Shes gotta be here! Let me go!"

Wyatt held her by the shoulders and spun her in front of him. Her shoulders were hunched, she was breathing hard, and tears rimmed her eyes.

"Daddy..." She whimpered.

Wyatt looked at her dead in the eyes.

"Amy, i... I'm sorry, but... I dont think she made it." He whispered.

Everything stopped.

Clementine? Dead?

Her best friend? Her _only_ friend? Gone?

No... No...

"Daddy!" She cried out, burying her face into his arms. "She cant be dead! No! No!"

Wyatt stroked her hair, looking at Kevin and Kyle sadly.

"Im sorry... Amy. But its going to be okay."

Amy just curled up in his arms. She didnt want to walk. She just wanted to feel warm and comforted. She wept and sobbed, her cried muffled by his sweater.

Wyatt kissed her forehead and lifted her into his arms. Kyle climbed to his feet unsteadily, and he looked at Wyatt. Wyatt looked for any signs of agression. Protectively sheilding Amy, he took a step back from Kyle.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at Kyle.

And then, to Wyatts absoloute surprise, he...

Smiled.

Kyle freaking smiled.

Wyatt guessed he couldnt keep the look of surprise off his face. Kyle wiped the dirt off his shirt and climbed into the back of the truck, where he just sat and stared at hands.

Kevin looked out the window of the car. Waving to Wyatt and Amy.

"So, you wanna ride with us? We are going north."

Wow. Kevin went from asshole to friendly neigborhood pal. What the fuck?

Wyatt looked down at Amy, who had pulled something out of her pocket and was staring at it. It as a necklace, with A and C carved onto it, a friendship necklace?

Amy looked up at her father, eyes still teary.

"Can you put this on me... Dad?" She choked.

Wyatt smiled and set her down, taking the necklace and putting it around her neck. She wiped years as he did. She just wouldnt stop staring at it, as if she was afraid it would disappear. Wyatt smiled and tightened the latch on it, and he was done.

Amy fiddled with it with her tiny fingers.

"I miss you, Clementine." She whispered.

Wyatt frowned, but he pulled her into a full hug.

"dont worry, we can make it sweetheart." He said. "But you need to be strong. Can you do that for me? For Mom? For... for clem?"

Amy flinched, but nodded slowly. Her tears were slowly dripping down her cheeks as she avoided eye contact with her father. It hurt to much.

"Its all i have left of her..." she whispered. She was never letting this go.

Wyatt picked her up again. Turning towards the truck. He began to slowly approach it, allowing Amy to cry.

"Yeah, we can tag along." Wyatt answered. His knee hurt, and he limped over to the truck. He set Amy in to the truck first before he climbed in next to her. Buckling her, he finally let out a loud, depressed sigh and relaxed his head on the leather seat.

Kevin gave Wyatt a confused look. His eyes darting from the houses to Wyatts exhausted expression.

"What about your house? We can wait." Kevin offered.

Wyatt shook his head. By the looks of things, he didnt want to go in there. Eveything was probably gone. Bandits or whatever that crap is called. He didnt want to risk running in to a walker in there just to find a measly can of beans.

"fuck the house. To much emotion. We're fine." He muttered.

Amy looked like she disagreed. She opened her mouth to protest, but she didnt say anything.

"We'll come back, Amy... Someday."

Amy nodded, but deep inside she knew that wasnt the case. He was lying to her. To make her feel better. But it didnt. It made her feel sick. She started to cry.

"Amy..." Wyatt whispered, reaching out for his daughter. She responded harshly, punching his arm away from.

"Leave me alone!" She snapped. She curled away. But there wasnt much room. So she just... Leaned into Kevin.

"er..." Kevin uttered awkwardly. Wyatt gave him a warning glare.

"Just fucking drive already." Wyatt snapped. Glaring out the window. Kevin nodded and uncomfortingly started to turn the wheel. Amy was still leaning on him.

"Off to michigan!" Kyle yelled in the back of the truck.

...

One Hour Later

...

Amy's head bobbed around limp in the truck. Wyatt just watched her sleep as they drove, she looked so innocent when she slept. And the way she hugged onto Kevins arm made him laugh. Kevin, being a big softie underneath when it came to kids, tried his best to work with it. she obviously wasnt letting go anytime soon.

"I can wake her if she is bothering you. maybe she wont yell this time." Wyatt offered Kevin. Kevin shook his head.

"Only if you want to. I dont mind. Besides, after a day like this? She probably needs her rest."

Wyatt nodded and looked into the rear view mirror. Kyle hadnt moved since they started the truck. He looked deep in thought as he stared down the road.

"Man, you really shook him up." Wyatt acknowledged. "i honestly didnt know you had it in you."

Kevin sighed. Turning the truck down a road past a farm, he looked solemn and pale. As if all hope had been drained from his face. The look he gave Wyatt showed regret, guilt, and worry. Concern for his little brother.

"He is still going to be an asshole to me. I garuntee it." he said. "No matter what I say or do, He's to far gone."

...

...

...

A/N ANY SPELLING ERRORS? please let me know!

To Kristel1969,

Hey-o! I am so happy that you like my story! Thanks for the review, I don't know exactly why, but I got extremely excited when I saw your name. Hugs to you! (In the least awkward way possible) ;)


End file.
